User blog:Ricizubi/General attack of the marines Part 2
The door of the room opens and Hina comes inside Hina: Are you sure you need so many warships, Vice-admiral Smoker Smoker: Don't call me so formal... and I believe that I need more than 10 warships for him alone, a pirate who defeated 2 Shichibukai shouldn't be underestimated. While putting his vice-admiral uniform on he says: Send the infantry, I'll lead the way to them. Back to the Straw-hats Nami: Ok... Robin, Franky and me will prote... but Usopp stops her: Oi, oi, oi Nami, why SHOULD you remain here ? You can't protect the ship from canonfire, Robin and Franky are enough. Nami: ehehehe*, Usopp, c'mon I should stay here... (* was used to ilustrate that drop of sweat you always see on the head of someone in anime) Franky: Nami don't worry, we can take care of the ship, no marine will scratch it Usopp: See? Nami: Ok, ok, I'm coming with you, but we need a plan, Luff.. (Nami looks at the tree whre Luffy was standing and sees nothing) he's not there!! Puts her hand on her forehead, while calming down and pouts: Mataku (not again...) Nami: Now Brook, you take the northern part of the island (and she shows where the N is), and you must run till you get to the sea, there go and take care of the marine ships that could follow Sunny after we get to the sea. Brook: I'll get there even if my my muscles start aching, even though I'm just bones and have no muscles, yohohoho. Nami: Will you go already?!!?! Brook: Than i shall make haste! and Brook leaves Nami: Sanji? Sanji: Yeees? Nami-swaaan? Nami: You should go S and clear the way for the Sunny Go to exit. Franky: And when should we leave with the Sunny Go? Nami: I dunno, Sanji kick something, a tree high in the air. Sanji: Ok Nami-swaaaaaaaaa... Nami: Now go already!!! Sanji starts running southern Nami: Zor.. Robin stops her: It seems like he already left. Nami: I wonder why I am part of a crew mostly made of idiots... Nami: Now, Chopper and Usopp you go E Usopp:Nami... you're coming with me, Chopper, you take the W and i will take Nami to the E part of the island Nami looks annoyed and tells Robin: Take care of my treasure while I'm gone and she looks really annoyed A couple of the marine warships arived inland, but suddenly: SUUUPAAA FRAAANKY TORPEDO!!! A torpedo hit one of the warships and it receives great damage. The other ship started firing Franky: Intercepting Missles ( Franky launches from his fingers mini missles which intercept the canonballs and destroy them) Robin: Cuatro mil fleurs(Two giant hands appear on each ship)... Crush( and they punch the giant ships to pieces) Franky: That was SUUUPAAA!! Robin: Oh why thank you, now until others come, what do you say about a drink? Franky: If you say a drink than how can i refuse. In the N: Brook gets on a ship unnoticed, spots some tea and starts to drink some Brook: What a beautiful day this is... and he takes a sip of tea The next second the marines surround him and and are ready to fire Brook looks at the only female marine: Miss, would you please let me see your panties? The marine girl: No way! Brook seems down, than woul... The marines shoot at him, but their bullets float in the air while Brook started singing at his guitar .. than he jumps from there, while the bullets fall down. Marine: Did you see that?? Marine Captain: Ignore that, it must be some trick, just keep shooting at him! The marines shoot at him Hanauta Yonchou: Onsoku Soragiri (it means four-verse humming: sound-speed sky cut), but suddenly, the whole ship is cut in half as well as the sea and the clouds. Brook: Ooops, it looks like i forgot the tea on the ship. Meanwhile on the left side of the river that's leading inland stands Luffy In front of him are hundreds of marines, Tashigi and Smoker Luffy: Oi it's been a while hihi Smoker: It has deffinetly been while *smirks* Tashigi: Where is that Zoro? Luffy: Zoro, from what i remember, he was sleeping. *the bushes started to move and Zoro appears* Zoro: Man.. how could everybody get lost so easily, i need to get to the marine ships fast ...*looks at his left side and notices Luffy*,hey, Luffy, it seems like I found you... Ergh *sees Tashigi*,talking to himself: why do I always have to meet her ? Luffy: Hey Zoro, she's been looking for you, did you do anything to her? Zoro: Do you think I did, you moron!?! Luffy: Zoro, you sholdn't scream at me. Zoro: Sorry, I just lost myself, I should've gotten to the ships, but it seems this isn't my lucky day. Smoker: Are you taking this seriously? Luffy smiles than he makes a serious face: Zoro, take care of the other marines while i fight Smoker. In the mean time at Sanji's location Sanji has been surounded by marines and in just 2 seconds they are all down and he continues to the ships, after a while he finnaly arrives where he sees 3 warships in front: I guess I'm gonna boil some marine ships. Sanji: Diable Jambe: Incinerateur de navires, at the contact with Sanji's foot, the wood catches fire instantaneously and the the first row of planks gets crashed into the center of the ship which catches fire as welll.The ship starts to sinks. The 2nd and 3rd ship shoot a barrage of canonballs, but Sanji dodges, kicks them back and destroys the 2nd ship,but when he wants to attack the 3rd one his foot is catched by Hina. Hina: I'm sorry i got here so late, it took me a while to move threw this island. Sanji: Melooorine, Melooorine, Melooorine... W, at Choppers location there are 2 warships Chopper looks pretty scared and hides behind a tree Chopper encouraging himself: No, I'm a man, I must go there and destroy those battleships, but they're many... no-no I'm not only a man, I'm also a reindeer and besides I'm A PIRATE! and than Chopper charges in. The marines are on the beach guarding it, with the hundreds. Chopper doesen't get discouraged and swallows a rumble ball: Charge Point ( a point where he can walk on two legs and his horns are very large, like in horn point, but this way he has a faster speed and great agility and can jump very high so it would be a combination of Jump Point and Horn Point) and he just goes thrw the marines making them fly, all of them being taken down so fast that they can't even react and Chopper coninues like this until he reaches the ship. There he jumps high MONSTER POINT, Chopper into that giant "thing" of which he has contol now and punches the ship making it sink. The marines: AAAAAHHH, a monster!!! Why is there a monster on this island!?!?!? A marine notices calmly: Isn't it's hat the same as the one from the Straw-hats pet? Marine: What? You meee-ean tth-aa-th thing could be their pet? Another marine starts praying as Chopper comes towards the 2nd ship and punches it, but his punch is stopped. Chopper: Huh? In the eastern part of the island, no actually in the whole island you can hear, THUNDERBOLT TEMPO! A giant cloud forms above the entire island and thunderbolts crash each second everywhere, and for 1 minute the storm is there. Usopp: Nami, that's some frightening ability, thank God i cam with you or else I'd be fried. Usopp cleares some leaves from the path and the ships can be seen. Nami: Damn they're big, I forgot about their size after Enies Lobby. The marines guard the beach on this side too, but most of them are already fried. Usopp: Look at all of those marines and you didn't even see them. Nami: Well I guess we start destroying their ships HURRICANE TEMPO, win d of over 300 km/h blow the marines from the beach in the sea. Usopp: Midori Boshi:Sutorangura Kai Ni (Usopp fires 2 pop greens at the ship and large lianes, or maybe more like vines grow and begin to crsuh the ship like a boa with it's prey) The marines jump from their ships into the sea to escape LIGHTNING SWORD TEMPO (The tempo creates a continous lightning for about 15 seconds) Nami than slashed the Warship and burns it down,(as if you'd cut butter with a knife) Now let me explain how her sword works But first, all the Straw-hats survived the lighting because Luffy: is made of rubber:)) Zoro dodges it Sanji as well BF37 is thunderproof Robin uses cien fleur to make a big tower that stands 1 m above her and sends the lightning into the ground Brooks singing creates a vibration around him which modifies the lightnings trajectory and therefor doesen't hit him Chopper while in Monster Point, isn't affected Nami's tempo has a small "battery" that absorbs the thunderbolts and stocks them fo the LIGHTING SWORD, after the max amount is reached, the rest of electricity goes into the ground, se a etc. and Usopp is with Nami so he doesen't have to worry Now, back to Luffy Luffy: It seems like my crew is almost done so I shhould begin Luffy charges at Smoker End of Part 2 Please ask me questions me as many questions as possible to fill in what i didn't show yet or what i forgot to show Hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts